Sisterly Slumber Party
by MusicalVideoGameNerd123
Summary: After a horrible nightmare, Mileena can't sleep, but Kitana steps in to comfort her sister. Then, a joke causes a pillow fight, which leads to a tickle fight. Neither one of them will be sleeping tonight. Contains ticklish!Mileena and ticklish!Kitana. The cover picture isn't mine. Check story for disclaimers.


_**MusicalVideoGameNerd123: What's up? I'm here with another fluffy MK tickle-fic. This takes place in the MKX period. It's based on an RP me and Superdragonfist999 did in March, but with a few more stuff put into it.** **Anyways, enjoy! ;)**_

 _ **Warning** **: Contains tickles and sisterly fluff.**_

 _ **Disclaimers** **: Kitana and Mileena belong to Netherrealm Studios. The picture above is also not mine. That was made by ANgELoNlINe23 from Deviantart.**_

* * *

Throughout the halls of the Edenian Palace, all was asleep, resting peacefully in their own personal quarters. All was dreaming of peace, love, and many other good things, except one.

Mileena was wearing a magenta silky tank top with matching pants and was curled into the magenta-colored blanket laid on her queen-sized bed, murmuring and turning left to right. It seemed as though as if she were having a nightmare.

While this happened, a quiet yawn echoed through the empty halls. Kitana, who was wearing the same pajamas as her sister, but were blue, walked by Mileena's room on her way to her bedroom with a glass of water, drinking its contents.

"No... you can't do this... take me instead..." Mileena mumbled, sounding scared and frightened.

"What the...?" Kitana asked herself as she heard mumbling from her sister. She opened the Tarkatan half-breed's bedroom door and peered in slowly.

"NO! PLEASE! JUST KILL ME, NOT HER!" Mileena yelled, thrashing more than she was before.

"Mileena! Mileena, calm down, please! You're only dreaming!" Kitana yelled, rushing towards the bed and grasping her sister's shoulders, shaking her.

Mileena awoken with a terrified scream, breathing heavily.

"Sis, are you okay?" Kitana asked worryingly.

Mileena's response was crying and hugging Kitana, weeping on her shoulders.

"Sis, it was awful! Shao Kahn was back, and he wanted to kill you, so I risked my life to save yours. By letting him kill me."

"Mileena... Shao Kahn will never be back. It is okay. We are safe," Kitana whispered in her ear, hugging her sister.

"I know, but the dream felt so real," Mileena replied, sniffling.

"Sometimes, dreams feel real, but remember that they aren't."

"I'm just glad it wasn't."

"Me, too, sis. Me, too," Kitana replied, nodding, holding her tighter and running her fingers through her short, soft hair, making her purr and settle herself in the warm embrace.

"Feeling better?" The elder sibling asked.

"A bit," The youth replied, smiling a bit.

"That's good," Kitana smiled, rubbing her sister's back.

Mileena sighed, "I just don't know if I can sleep. I'm afraid of having another nightmare."

"I can sleep with you, if you want me to," Kitana offered, stroking the bangs that hovered over Mileena's face.

"I'd like that," Mileena replied, smiling back.

Kitana lied down on the soft sheets and fluffy mattress alongside Mileena, who was still too scared to go to sleep. She giggled, "Would you like me to sing you a bedtime song?"

"Oh, cut it out!" Mileena giggled, grabbing a pillow and hitting her side.

"Pillow fight!" Kitana shouted happily, grabbing a pillow and hitting her back.

"It's on!" Mileena yelled, hitting Kitana again, making her giggle and do the same to her.

Soon, both girls were giggling like little kids and attacking each other with pillows, a few feathers flying everywhere as they did so. They stood on their knees and continued to play. Then, Mileena grabbed another pillow and tossed it at Kitana, hitting her chest.

"Oof! That kind of hurt, you know."

"Aww, sorry," Mileena apologized teasingly, laughing so hard that she fell of the bed, clutching her pillow on her stomach as she still laughed her head off. "Did my big, bad pillow huhurt you?"

"It did a little, but seeing you fall of the bed made it all better," Kitana giggled, one hand over her lips.

Mileena couldn't help but laugh even more as she fell on her back in a fit of laughter, making Kitana laugh because she was laughing. You could say that their laughter was contagious.

Mileena took this as an opportunity to change tactics and win the pillow fight. She disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke, reappearing behind Kitana and hitting her back hard enough knock her down onto the bed face-first.

"Ouch! That one actually hurt!" Kitana yelped, turning herself onto her back.

"Sooorrryy," Mileena sang teasingly, laughing again.

"Glad you find this to be funny," Kitana commented with a smile.

"Oh, definitely!" Mileena giggled. "You should've seen your face! Talk about priceless!"

"Well, I am glad you are enjoying this."

"Then you'll enjoy _this_!" Mileena replied as she began hitting Kitana with her pillow over and over again, giggling evilly as she did so, sitting on her legs.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Kitana yelped as the pillow smacked her over and over again.

"Never!" Mileena cried, still attacking Kitana with the pillow. "Or better yet, try to stop me... if you can."

Kitana grabbed the pillow and hit Mileena with it, causing her to yelp and fall on her back. She immediately pinned her down and continued her attack.

Grunting from every hit, Mileena grabbed the pillow from Kitana and tossed it aside.

"What now, sis?" Mileena asked tauntingly, smirking at her sister.

"I'm not sure. Anything you want to do, really," Kitana replied with a smile.

"Revenge!" Mileena shouted as she started to tickle Kitana's sides.

"Hehehehehehehehey!" Kitana giggled.

"Yes, sis?" Mileena asked innocently, tickling faster.

"STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" Kitana laughed, falling on her back.

"Never!" Mileena laughed, tickling Kitana's tummy. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" Kitana laughed, hoping Mileena doesn't tie her down, the Tarkatan half-breed pinning her down.

"Awww, look at you... all giggly and squirmy under my fingers," Mileena giggled, tickling Kitana's neck. "Not so fun now, is it, Kit?"

"Nohohohohohohoho!" Kitana replied, scrunching her neck, trying to ward off the tickling.

"I didn't think so," Mileena replied, pulling her tank top upward, leaning down and beginning to lick Kitana's navel.

"NOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Kitana screamed, pushing and shoving at her sister's face and her shoulders.

After five nonstop minutes of licking Kitana's navel, Mileena stopped and smiled at Kitana.

"Had enough?"

"Y-yes, I hahave... Please, no more..."

"Looks like I win again!" Mileena cheered, giggling and raising her arms in triumph.

"Yes, Mileena, you win. You always win," Kitana replied, shaking her head with a fond smile.

"At your service!" Mileena replied jokingly with a mock bow.

With a small smirk, Kitana started to tickle her sides.

"Hehehehehehehehey!" Mileena giggled.

"Payback time, sister!" Kitana giggled, tickling faster

"KIHIHIHIHITANAHAHAHANA, STAHAHAHAHAP!" Mileena pleaded, still sitting up on her bed.

"Never! Payback time!" Kitana cried, tickling faster.

Mileena fell on her back in a fit of uncontrollable laughter, tears of mirth in her eyes as Kitana pulled her tank top upward and started to lick the inside of Mileena's navel, her tongue lapping the inner walls like a hungry cat.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHO, EHEHEHELDER GOHOHOHODS, NOOOHOHOHOHO!" Mileena screeched as she thrashed around while Kitana's tongue rubbed against the sensitive walls of her navel. She tried to shove at her face, only for the elder sister to grab her hands with her own, interlocking their fingers, pinning her hands down on the mattress.

"Now you suffer the same torture I have suffered!" Kitana giggled, licking faster.

"NNAAAAHOHOHOHOHOHOO! I'M SAHAHAHAHAHAHARREEHEEHEEHEEY!"

"I can't hear you," Kitana teased, licking faster.

"PLEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! STAHAHAHAHAP!" Mileena screamed, tears of laughter running down her face.

"Never!" Kitana teased, licking faster.

"NAAAAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

Over the next few minutes, Kitana endlessly tortured the quivering navel by licking it in various ways. She would trace her tongue around the rim, lap at the sensitive skin on the inside, rub her tongue on the inner walls at a quick or slow pace, and she would poke at the small knot deep within occasionally, causing her baby sister to jolt and yelp.

"I'M SOOOHOHOHOHOHOHARREEHEEHEEEEY!"

Kitana stopped and giggled in victory, looking at Mileena in the eyes, which were still running with a few stray laughter tears. "Looks like I won this around, dear sister."

"Okahay, you got me," Mileena giggled.

That's right, I did," Kitana giggled.

"Yes, but watch your back. You don't know when I could strike back."

"That's true, but I'm not afraid."

"Suuuuuuuure you aren't."

"I'm not."

"Well, whatever," Mileena scoffed, shrugging her shoulders.

"Looks like someone needs more tickles," Kitana teased, releasing her hands and wiggling her fingers in preparation and to tease her.

"Don't even think about it," Mileena threatened, glaring at Kitana.

"I'm thinking about it."

"I swear, if you try it, I'll... I'll..."

"You will what?" Kitana asked tauntingly, giving her an evil smile that sent shivers down her spine.

"...I'll... just don't!"

"Okay, I won't," Kitana replied, putting her hands down, one at each side of her sister's hips.

"Thank you," Mileena sighed in relief.

"Surprise!" Kitana shouted, tickling her sides, making her jolt as she began to giggle, trying to bat at her hands. This only made the tickling pace increase. "You can't stop my tickle attack!"

"STAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Mileena begged, squirming around.

"Why do you always want me to stop?" Kitana asked, tickling faster.

"YOHOHOHOU WAHAHANTED ME TO STOHOHOHOHOHOP WHEN I WAS TIHIHIHIHIHICKLING YOHOHOHOHOU!"

"And you didn't stop," Kitana replied, tickling faster.

Mileena continued to laugh, trying to shield herself with her arms.

"You cannot shield yourself!" Kitana teased, tickling faster.

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHES I CAHAHAHAHAHAN!" Mileena retorted, still shielding herself, her arms wrapped around her sides.

"No, your tummy is mine!" Kitana teased, tickling her tummy, scribbling and scratching along the smooth, sensitive skin.

"NO! NOHOHOHOHOHOT MY TUHUHUHUHUHUMMEEHEHEHEHEEEY! PLEEEEHEHEHEHEHEASE!" Mileena shrieked, trying to fight back.

Oh, yes, your tummy," Kitana teased, tickling faster.

"NOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Yes! Now just accept that tickling already, sis," Kitana teased, tickling her navel with one finger, scribbling at the sensitive walls.

"BUHUHUHUHUT IT FEEHEHEHEELS WEIHIHIHIHIRD!"

Kitana removed her finger and stopped the tickling, smiling at Mileena. "You enjoy it. Admit it."

"No way! I hate it!"

"You sure?"

"Yes! Yes, I'm sure!"

"Alright then."

Once Kitana released her, Mileena laid down with her arms wrapped around the back of her head, staring at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about?" Kitana asked, laying next to her.

"I was wondering if the Forces Of Light would ever believe that I'm actually good now. Considering the awful things I've done in the past," Mileena sighed.

"I'm sure they will. In time," Kitana replied with a smile.

"I hope so," Mileena replied hopefully, sighing.

"I know they will. I will make them."

"Thanks, sis," Mileena replied, smiling at Kitana.

"You're welcome," Kitana smiled back, pulling her into a warm embrace.

Mileena returned the embrace and purred as she felt her loving sister run her fingers through her hair.

Throughout the whole night, they laughed, joked around, had pillow fights, tickled each other to tears, played hand games, had makeovers, did each other's hair, sang, danced, and did other sister bonding rituals. There was no stop to their quality time during their little sleepover.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
